Another Love
by babyelf
Summary: 'Karena hati ini tidak bisa dipaksa, Ia telah memilih jalannya sendiri' – Unknown Its my first FF on FFn guys. So lemme know what ur advise! throw ur comment below and dont be a silent rider, okay? One Shoot. YESUNG-KYUHYUN-SIWON. pair? search it by urself:) enjoy!


One Shoot

Title : Another Love

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, and Others

Warning : GS, Typos, Crack Pair

Pairing : Search by yourself!

Ini ff pertama yang aku buat, mau coba Oneshoot dulu lahJ Komen, masukan, nasehat bener-bener dibutuhin buat aku yang notabene masih amatir dalam menulis. Maaf kalo ceritanya abal-abal, ne? Review juseyo;)

Enjoy!

 **Another Love**

 _'Karena hati ini tidak bisa dipaksa, Ia telah memilih jalannya sendiri' – Unknown_

.

08.00 AM KST

Mahasiswa Seoul International University terlihat memasuki gedung kuliah mereka bersamaan dengan denting jam yang menunjukkan bahwa sudah saatnya perkuliahan dimulai. Halamanpun semakin lenggang seiring dengan mahasiswa yang telah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Namun hal ini tidak berlaku bagi seorang Kim Yesung. Yeoja manis ini terlihat berlarian keluar gedung dengan wajahnya yang sangat panik. Kecemasan sangat kentara tercetak jelas di _baby-facenya_.

Brug!

"Ah mianhae! Aku tidak bermaksud"

Ia menabrak seseorang,

"Yesungie, kau mau kemana? Hari ini ada test dari Mr. Park. Apa kau akan melewatinya begitu saja?"

seorang namja, yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

"Maafkan aku Kyu, aku harus pergi. Eomma… Eomma masuk ICU Kyu"

Tes,

air mata itu tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Yesung kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin menggapai mobilnya dan mengegas _full_ menghindari namja yang entah kapan sudah berbalik mengejarnya itu -Kyuhyun-. Ia tidak mau tampak lemah untuk yang kesekian kalinya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Merupakan seorang namja calon besan Keluarga Kim. Cho Corp dan PT. KIM merupakan perusahaan property terbesar di negeri Ginseng, Korea Selatan. Mereka sama-sama memiliki anak tunggal seorang putra dan seorang putri yang rencananya akan di jodohkan kelak. Dan inilah mereka sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Yesung. Namun, perjodohan itu nyatanya tidak berjalan mulus seperti yang diharapkan. Kim Yesung yang merupakan putri pewaris tunggal PT. KIM menolak perjodohan tersebut dengan alasan bahwa ia tidak mencintai Kyuhyun dan sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai oppanya sedari kecil. Tapi Kyuhyun? Ia tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta seorang Kim Yesung.

.

Lagi, Kim Yesung berlari menerobos sekumpulan orang yang hendak berobat. Penampilannya sangat kacau, pikirannya kalut, tak peduli berapa orang yang telah mengumpat dirinya mati-matian hari ini. Tujuannya hanya satu, eommanya. Eommanya yang merupakan satu-satunya harta hidup yang masih tersisa. Sebelum menuju _ICU_ , perawat sempat mengatakan bahwa Eommanya sudah dipindah ke ruang rawat pasien. Ia bingung, peluhnya mengucur tanpa arah, matanya sudah sembab. Hingga akhirnya ia sudah sampai di kamar _VVIP_ tempat eommanya dipindah. Dengan was-was, Yesung memberanikan diri membuka sekat pintu berwarna putih tersebut.

"Eomma…" lirih, sangat lirih.

Ia memandangi di sekitar ranjang ibunya, sekelompok dokter dan perawat tersenyum lembut mencoba berbagi kekuatan dengannya. Kemudian obsidiannya kembali lagi menatap sang ibu. Sang ibu yang dengan sangat tenang tertidur tanpa terganggu oleh panggilannya.

"Eomma… Aku merindukanmu. Ku mohon bukalah matamu" air mata itu membuat jalannya lagi. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dibelainya surai hitam keputihan sang Eomma, diciumnya sangat dalam bibir pucat yang dingin bak es tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti apakah Tuhan sangat membenciku hingga ia mengambil semua harta hidupku"

"Apa ini takdirku? Mengapa sepahit ini?"

"Aku tidak yakin Eomma, aku tidak yakin bisa hidup lebih lama lagi…"

.

.

Ting, Tong

"Maaf tuan Cho, Nona Yesung sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun" jawab maid tersebut.

Jawaban ini sudah sangat muak didengar oleh telinga Kyuhyun sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Diawal ia mungkin memaklumi karena Ia tau Yesung-nya butuh waktu sendiri sejak kepergian eommanya, namun tidak untuk sekarang. Ia sudah tidak tahan, di dobraknya pintu megah mansion Kim tersebut dan berlari menghindari panggilan para pelayan yang mengejarnya. Ia tau kemana ia harus melangkah.

Cklek,

"Kim Yesung…"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Kim-"

"PERGI! AKU BILANG PERGI CHO KYUHYUN!" sergah Yesung cepat.

Kyuhyun kaget, sangat kaget saat Yesung berbalik kearahnya. Penampilan Yesung benar-benar urakan, tubuhnya sangat kurus, bibir plum itu sudah kehilangan warna alaminya, ditambah lingkaran hitam matanya yang begitu nampak jelas. Yesung-nya kacau.

Yesung hendak melempar barang-barang disekitarnya kearah Kyuhyun, namun Ia kalah cepat dengan pergerakan Kyuhyun.

Grep.

"Ku mohon jangan tolak aku untuk sekarang, ku mohon" mata itu memanas, ikut merasakan keadaan Yesung-nya.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU CHO, AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU MEMBENCI SEMUA ORANG, AKU JUGA MEMBENCI TUHAN KARENA SUDAH MENGAMBIL EOMMA DAN APPAKU. AKU BENCIIIIII" tangisnya pecah lagi tanpa kontrol, badan kurusnya meronta tanpa henti.

"Tidak sepantasnya kau berkata seperti itu Yesung. Kau masih memiliki orang-orang disekitarmu yang sangat menyayangimu. Tuhan pasti punya jalan lain yang lebih indah dari ini. Kau harus percaya, maka Tuhan-pun tidak akan meragukanmu" pelukan Kyuhyun semakin erat.

Yesung diam, hanya matanya yang berbicara menampakkan betapa hancurnya ia saat ini. Pelukan _one-side_ itu tidak berlangsung lama saat dirasa tubuh Yesung melemas dan merosot begitu saja. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun membopong tubuh ringkih Yesung menuju _bed queen size_ miliknya. Sementara Ia duduk dipinggir ranjang terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseo?" tangan satunya yang bebas Ia pakai untuk mengusap surai kelam milik Yesung.

"…"

"Aku memiliki sedikit masalah, kau ingat kan dengan yeoja manis yang pernah aku ceritakan denganmu?"

"…"

"Ne, aku tidak bisa bercerita banyak di telfon. Aku rasa kau bisa membantuku, jadi lebih baik kau langsung saja kesini aku akan memberikan alamatnya setelah ini"

Pip.

Putus kyuhyun, dan dengan cepat ia menulis alamat rumah Yesung dan mengklik send ke line sebrang.

.

Setelah berunding dengan seisi mansion Kim, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil membawa sahabat yang sekaligus psikiater -Choi Siwon- ke rumah megah tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti lagi Choi, aku benar-benar takut kehilangannya."

"Percayalah Kyu, kau akan menemukan kembali senyum indahnya bersarang di bibir plum itu"

"Aku mempercayakan semua kebutuhan Yesung padamu Choi. Sementara kau mengurusnya, aku akan mengurus yang lain. Aku tidak mau semuanya bertambah buruk. Berapapun akan aku bayar untuk kesembuhannya Choi, berapapun…" tatapan Kyuhyun berubah sayu.

"Jangan anggap aku sahabat jika aku meminta bayaran padamu Tuan Cho." Sang psikiater menepuk pelan pundak kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan kesedihan sahabatnya itu.

"Ribuan terima kasih mungkin tidak akan berarti Choi. Tapi dari hatiku yang paling dalam, aku benar-benar sangat berterimakasih padamu." ucapnya lalu memeluk sahabat kecilnya itu.

'ini akan sangat berharga sebelum kepergianku Kyu' – _inner_ Siwon dalam hati.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Yesung, Sepertinya kau tidur nyenyak semalam." ucap Siwon sambil menyodorkan makanannya kehadapan Yesung.

"Kau siapa? Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya. Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk sampai kesini?" Tanya Yesung bertubi-tubi.

"Heiii nona manis ini ternyata melupakanku dengan cepat ya."

Yesung mngernyit bingung.

"Aku Siwon, Choi Si-won. Temanmu nona, teman SMP mu. Apa kau lupa?"

"Aku sedang tidak butuh teman, pergilah sebelum aku memanggil satpam untuk mengusirmu." Sahut Yesung cepat.

"Panggil saja Yesung-ah, berteriaklah sekuat tenaga karena itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa." Jawab Siwon dengan tersenyum lembut.

Tanpa aba-aba Yesung langsung mengambil lampu tidur disebelah nakasnya dan hendak dilempar kearah Siwon. Namun Siwon keburu menahan langkahnya.

"Daripada bermain dengan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini, lebih baik kita pergi ke taman? Uhm?"

Yesung menolak, dadanya bergemuruh menahan amarah. Ia lebih memilih bergerumul dibawah selimutnya dan tanpa sadar, air mata itu muncul lagi.

.

Siwon memang mendapat penolakan berkali-kali dari Yesung. Bahkan caci maki, pukulan, sampai tamparan benda puntul tak dapat Ia hindari. Tapi Ia mencoba meyakinkan Yesung bahwa Ia tidak macam-macam dengannya. Ia hanya menginginkan untuk menjadi temannya, tidak lebih. Siwon terus mencoba tanpa menyerah. Hingga suatu hari, penolakan itu akhirnya berbuah menjadi keterbukaan. Siwon berhasil.

.

"Hei nona manis. Apa kau ingat dengan ajakanku kapan hari? Kau belum menjawabku." Ucap Siwon dengan nada -sok- pasrah.

"Mmm? Apa? Jangan mencoba memutar waktu Choi Kuda ku mohon." Ucap Yesung seakan menerawang kearah masa lalunya.

"Oh maafkan aku manis. Tapi yang ku maksud adalah ajakanku untuk ke taman bersama, bagaimana?" ucapnya mengerling nakal.

"Hahahaha dasar genit! Baiklah aku menerima ajakanmu. Hitung-hitung aku sudah lama tidak keluar rumah" jawab Yesung dengan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Siwon.

Disisi lain, Cho Kyuhyun dengan rasa tak relanya melihat itu semua. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun sangat cemburu melihat kedekatan sahabatnya dengan pujaan hatinya. Tapi apa daya, semua ini demi Yesung, demi orang yang sangat Ia cintai.

.

.

"Yesung, kau tau? Sudah 6 bulan kita bersama, dan kurasa kau sudah sangat baik sekarang."

"Dan aku akan terus bertambah baik jika kau terus berada di sisiku, Choi Siwon."

"Hahaha jawaban macam apa itu Kim Yesung?"

Saat ini, Choi Siwon dan Yesung tengah berada di balkon kamar Yesung sambil memandangi bintang yang tersebar tanpa ditutupi gelapnya awan.

"Aku… Aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu Siwon, dan aku berharap akan tetap seperti ini. Selamanya…"

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku meninggalkanmu dengan suatu keharusan yang tak dapat aku jelaskan?"

"mmm? Apa maksudmu? Tatap yesung bingung.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Yesung, menatap dalam obsidian tajam bak elang itu. Ini salah, ia tau ini salah. Tapi Ia cukup sadar untuk tidak memperbesar kesalahan tersebut.

"Kyuhyun. Ia sangat mencintaimu Yesung. Bahkan lebih dari yang kau tau. Suatu saat nanti kau akan menyadarinya Yesung, dan aku harap itu bukanlah suatu keterlambatan."

Yesung mengernyit, bahkan sampai terbentuk perempatan di dahinya. Mungkin dirinya belum sanggup mencerna hal yang terlalu sulit.

"Disini hanya ada kita Choi Siwon, kau dan aku. Jadi ku mohon jangan memasukkan orang ketiga. Mengerti?" jawab Yesung final.

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Baiklah nona manis. Sekarang aku mau kau tulis sebuah surat untukku." , "Aku janji tidak akan membacanya, sampai kau sendiri yang nanti membacakannya untukku." Lanjut siwon dengan senyuman teduhnya.

"Apa ini sebuah permainan Choi? Kalau begitu, aku mau kau juga membuatnya untukku. Oke?"

"Baiklah! Tapi kau tidak boleh membacanya sebelum aku suruh, mm?" jawab Siwon antusias sambil memeluk tubuh Yesung erat, Yesung hanya mengangguk di pelukannya.

Tanpa disangka, nalurinya mengajaknya untuk memberi sedikit sentuhan di bibir kissable milik Yesung. Yesung tidak menolak, ia bahkan membalas sentuhan itu dengan sangat lembut.

.

.

Hari ini tepat 3 minggu kepergian Choi Siwon dari mansion mewah milik keluarga Kim. Siwon mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi ke Jepang karena ibunya jatuh sakit. Seperti _dejavu_ , akhirnya Yesung melepaskan kepergian Siwon. Yesung bahkan berpikir akan ikut jika Ia tau akhirnya akan selama ini. Berulang kali Ia menelfon, mengirimi sms tapi tidak satupun mendapat balasan. Ia pasrah. Yang Ia tahu hanya satu, Ia yakin Siwon-nya akan kembali lagi ke sisinya.

Selama 3 minggu kepergian Siwon, Kyuhyun lah yang menemani Yesung. Bak pemeran pengganti, Kyuhyun dengan telaten menjaga Yesung. Yesung pun sudah kembali memulai perkuliahannya lagi.

"Kau tau Kyu, temanku Choi Siwon yang sering ku ceritakan padamu itu tidak pernah lagi kembali ke rumah. Bahkan sudah hampir sebulan" ucap Yesung Gusar.

Kyuhyun merasa timah panas kini tengah mengoyak hatinya. Bagaimana bisa yeoja yang selama ini Ia cintai menceritakan namja lain yang jelas-jelas Ia kirim demi menyelamatkannya dirinya?

"Apa kau mencintainya?" jawab Kyuhyun _sarkastik_.

"Aku selalu nyaman berada di dekatnya Kyu, apa itu yang disebut dengan cinta?" jawab Yesung sambil menerawang kembali kebersamaannya dengan Siwon.

Lagi, hati Kyuhyun terkoyak. Kini lebih dalam, bahkan hampir menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Jujur saja Ia marah, sangat marah. Ia bahkan tidak sadar akan keberadaan dirinya sendiri.

'Aku tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Maafkan aku Yesung, maafkan aku Siwon. Tapi mungkin ini adalah jalan terbaik.'

Setelah berkata dalam hati, Kyuhyun langsung menancap gasnya menuju ke suatu tempat. Yesung sempat memberi protes kepada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya.

…

"Kyu, suatu saat nanti saat kau telah bahagia dengan Yesung. Kau dapat perlahan membuka siapa aku yang sesungguhnya."

"Kau dapat leluasa menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kita."

"Kau tidak usah takut dia akan berpaling dari mu, aku yakin kau akan bisa menenangkannya Kyu."

"Apalagi… Aku yakin jika suatu saat itu tiba, aku pasti sudah bahagia dengan jalanku."

….

Sekelebat memori itu muncul lagi di benak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahan lagi, Ia bingung. Entah mendapat keyakinan dari mana, Kyuhyun benar-benar yakin sekarang jika cinta Yesung sepenuhnya bukanlah untuknya. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan cinta itu. Jadi Ia memutuskan untuk menempuh cara seperti ini.

Kini mobil sport mewah itu tepat berhenti di pemberhentian yang sepi akan mobil. Yesung keluar. Ia benar-benar menyadari dimana Ia berada sekarang. Fikirannya kembali meloncat kembali ke masa lalunya yang sangat pahit. Masa lalu dimana Ia dan kedua Orangtuanya harus berpisah untuk selamanya-lamanya.

Tapi tunggu, ternyata bukan itu yang dimaksud sekarang. Kyuhyun lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan mungil Yesung menuju tempat dimana gundukan tanah yang terbilang cukup baru dengan bunga yang mulai tumbuh diatasnya. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Lalu secara perlahan Ia mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun ke sebuah batu nisan yang ternyata bertuliskan "CHOI SIWON". Bagai terserang petir rasanya, dengan lemas Yesung jatuh terduduk di samping makam tersebut. Matanya panas menatap nyalang batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama seseorang yang mengisi hari-harinya akhir-akhir ini, dan tanpa sadar telah jatuh hati juga dengannya. Ia sangat tidak percaya, Ia berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi ternyata Ia salah.

"Choi Siwon. Dia sahabat kecilku dan sekaligus psikiater yang ku minta untuk membantu proses penyembuhanmu. Sementara aku diluar mengurusi cuti kuliahmu, dan surat-surat perusahaan keluargamu." Kyuhyun memulai.

Yesung tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi, bibirnya seakan kelu untuk berbicara.

"Jujur aku tidak tau tentang penyakitnya. Namun saat 3 bulan ia merawatmu, ia berkata fisiknya semakin lemah, dan akhirnya Ia mengakui bahwa ternyata ia mengidap penyakit kanker paru-paru stadium akhir. Jujur aku sangat syok, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Namun Ia sempat memintaku untuk memberikan waktunya 3 bulan lagi denganmu, dan aku menyetujuinya."

"Aku tidak tau jika jadinya akan sejauh ini Yesungie. Tapi aku bersyukur bisa mengungkapkan semuanya. Dan sekarang, aku merasa lebih lega. Oh iya, Siwon juga berpesan agar kau membaca surat yang Ia berikan untukmu."

Setelah mengatakan semuanya, Kyuhyun pergi menjauh menuju perbatasan bukit, menghirup dengan dalam udara sejuk tanpa polusi. Tidak terasa air matanya menetes tanpa diberi aba-aba.

Dengan gemetar Yesung membuka surat dari Siwon untuk dirinya.

.

 _Dear Yesung,_

 _Yesung, mungkin saat kau membaca ini aku sudah bahagia dan lepas dari siksaku. Mengenalmu selama 6 bulan benar-benar waktu yang berharga untukku, dan tanpa aku sadari perasaan cinta juga tumbuh di dalam hatiku. Aku tau ini salah, sangat salah. Tapi biarkan aku mencintai seseorang sebelum aku benar-benar tidak bisa mencintainya lagi. Dan aku bersyukur bahwa orang itu ternyata adalah kau. Terimakasih untuk Tuhan yang sudah mempertemukanku denganmu. Dan sekarang perasaan itu harus menguap seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Mungkin kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku Yesung. Dan aku harap jika aku memang benar, kau juga harus menguapkan perasaanmu. Kau ingatkan omonganku tempo hari? Ada seseorang yang mencintaimu bahkan jauh lebih besar dari aku. Dan aku tau kau mengenal orang itu dengan sangat baik, dia Cho Kyuhyun. Kau harus belajar mencintainya Yesungie, cinta sepertinya tak akan pernah kau dapatkan di namja manapun di dunia ini. Harapan terakhirku adalah kau bahagia dengannya Yesung, sungguh hanya itu. Kau mencintaiku kan? Jadi ku harap kau mau mendengar nasehatku Yesung._

 _Your Lovely Psikiater, Choi Siwon._

.

Yesung menangis semakin keras, sungguh ini bukanlah akhir dari apa yang Ia harapkan. Ia tidak sanggup lagi. Ia mengeluarkan surat yang Ia buat untuk Siwon, menjadikannya satu dengan miliknya kemudian menanamnya di tempat tidur abadi Siwon. Ia kemudian mengecup nisan Siwon lama dengan segenap perasaannya yang tumpah ruah, Ia lalu beranjak menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam. Dengan tubuh gemetar dan mata super sembabnya, Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Sangat erat. Kyuhyun pun berbalik membalas pelukan Yesung. Mereka terdiam. Tidak ada kata yang keluar. Dan biarkanlah kini mereka hanya berdua, menyesapi perasaannya masing-masing dan mulai belajar untuk menyambut masa depan yang jauh lebih indah dari ini.

FIN.


End file.
